


Life Changes

by Hacyaddict117



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacyaddict117/pseuds/Hacyaddict117
Summary: *Sighs* another small hiatus to get throughJust something that was kinda in my head for awhile. In this fic they stayed in hilltowne after the source. As always your comments are appreciated!Disclaimer- This is something I am writing just to write. I personally think people can do whatever they want at any stages of their lives. I don't think a woman has to have kids right away or at all.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Life Changes

**Author's Note:**

> *Sighs* another small hiatus to get through 
> 
> Just something that was kinda in my head for awhile. In this fic they stayed in hilltowne after the source. As always your comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Disclaimer- This is something I am writing just to write. I personally think people can do whatever they want at any stages of their lives. I don't think a woman has to have kids right away or at all.

Thirty.

Today she was Thirty.

She thought to herself as she walked into her room to get ready for bed. She walked over to her dresser in a daze.

Thirty.

The number had kept lingering in the back of her head all night. How could she forget when she had been constantly reminded.Her sisters really out did themselves, throwing her a big party to celebrate. Maggie , in particular had been planning the party for weeks and invited half of Hilltowne.

If it had been a year ago Macy would have insisted on something lowkey, but she knew that this was Maggies way of showing she cared.She smiled at that. Macy had finally learned let her guard down and allowed her sisters in where she would normally isolate herself. It wasn’t easy, but very much worth it.

It made no sense she had her family. She was doing well in her career at the university lab. She should be happy. But something still felt like it was missing. Macy hadn’t mentioned it to her sisters yet, not wanting to ruin the night. 

A picture frame caught her eye as she pulled out a t-shirt to sleep in. She stared at it intently, a small smile forming on her face. Harry. It was crazy to think in such a short time how he had changed. From her Whitelighter, to her best friend, and then in the blink of an eye she was madly in love with him. This was her favorite photo of them. It was taken at their wedding only a few months ago. Neither looking at the camera, too busy staring into each other’s eyes with wide smiles. You could see the love they shared just by the look they were giving one another. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

Harry asked, slightly pulling her from her daze. He walked up behind her and wrapped her up in his arms.

She hummed in approval as she leaned into him. Whatever was bothering her before wasn’t gone, but she felt her whole body relax under his touch.

“Nothing, just a little partied out.” 

“Mhmm” he placed a kiss to her cheek.  
“Now, are you ready to tell me what has been bothering you all night?” 

She turns around slightly surprised “How did you....”

“You may have been able to fool your sisters, but I can tell when something is on your mind, love” 

She let out a sigh and sat on the edge of their bed looking down at the clothing still in her hands.

“I know it sounds stupid but I just.... I guess turning thirty has me feeling a little.... overwhelmed?” She says looking up.

“Hm.Well it’s not stupid.” He takes a seat next to her. “ You are a charmed one after all, feeling overwhelmed is rather normal, especially without the elders. Although, you and your sisters have been doing a remarkable job.”

“I just feel like I’m behind. Tasha didn’t even come tonight because she’s about to go into labor any day with her second kid! Can you believe it!? Tasha! the one that never wanted to settle down. I just feel like-“

“ Macy” he puts his hand on her knee. “ Is it possible, that your feeling this way because you want a child of your own?”

Macy paused. She hadn’t felt intimidated by any of her peers accomplishments career wise. But she would be lying if she said she hadn’t felt a little jealous at the mention of their children.

“ I... I don’t know.. I’ve always figured someday I would have kids. I know we’ve never really talked about it. Would you even want to have kids?”

“I love you more than anything. For us to have a family of our own would mean the world to me. I just want you to be happy. We don’t have to decide anything right now, love. But if it is still something you want. You know where I stand on the matter.”

She looked at him in awe with watery eyes. This adorable man that was always willing to do anything to make her happy. 

“I love you so much” she let out, as she pulled him in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet. But when she went to pull away, Harry pulled her back and deepened the kiss.

She pulled away again when he took the forgotten pajamas out of her hands and threw them across the room.

“It’s still your birthday love, you wont be needing those tonight” he said with a mischievous grin.

Macy let out a laugh as he began to push her back on their bed.


End file.
